dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Hathor
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} Ranged/Single-Target) Attacks 1 enemy and increases . |activeskill1 = Love Strike ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 12900% damage to 1 enemy, increasing damage by 250% for 28.2s, stacking up to 5 times. 22.2s |activeskill2 = Thrill of Slaughter ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 13800% damage to 1 enemy, increasing by 250% for 28.2s, stacking up to 5 times 22.2s |activeskill3 = A Woman of Slaughter |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Hathor transforms into a goddess of slaughter for 20s. In her 'Sekmat' form, her damage increases by 3200, and has 100% accuracy 2. After the transformation ends, she is regranted her damage and buffs for 4 seconds 2. 47.1s |passive1 = A Woman of Love |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increases damage by 303% and by 364%. |passive2 = Power of Sekmat |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = In her normal form, increases by 150%, and in her 'Sekmat' form increases by 280%. Also when in her 'Sekmat' form, using 'Love Strike' will reset the cooldown of 'Thrill of Slaughter' and using 'Thrill of Slaughter' will reset the cooldown of 'Love Strike. |passive3 = Horus's Woman |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = When on Arch Buster Xanthi ( ), increases Xanthi's by 50%. If fighting against Janus World Boss with Horus, increase cooldown recovery speed by 2%. |passive4 = Technology of Love |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = When turning into her 'Sekmat' form, her 'Love Strike' and 'Thrill of Slaughter' cooldowns are reset. Increase single target damage by 286% and ranged damage by 264%, with a further 24% per enhancement level. |passive5 = Technique of Slaughter |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase damage by 498% and Skill Damage by 377%. Hathor's 'Sekmat' form now lasts for 40s. Upon entering the battlefield, increase by 27% and by 674% for 55s. |passive6 = Ecstatic Slaughter |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases by 249%. While in 'Sekmat' form, deals 4x damage to the enemy or 12x damage to Janus World Boss. When fighting against Janus World Boss, each time Hathor turns into her 'Sekmat' form she gains 300% , 300% , and 300% skill damage, stacking up to 12 times 2. When on Arch Buster one, increases one Area of Effect damage by 100%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Horus, increase the main stats of all friendly allies by 55%. |passive7 = A Deadly Love ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = While in 'Sekmat' form, deals 4x damage to the enemy or 18x damage to Janus World Boss. The buffs that Hathor gets as part of 'Ecstatic Slaughter' now stack up to 16 times. If fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase by 1631%. Separately during Janus World Boss, increase all friendly allies skill damage by 596%, single target damage by 359%, with an additional 63% per Infinity Enhancement. When on Arch Buster Xanthi, increase damage of Xanthi by 285%, with an additional 69% per Infinity Enhancement. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious Enneads